


Summer faded into fall

by thegirl20



Category: Goodbye Earl (Song)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Ann and Wanda were the best of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer faded into fall

Their first kiss was in High School. They were sleeping over at Mary Ann’s house, eating cookie-dough and giggling over Tommy Hauser’s crush on Wanda. That’s when it happened. Mary Ann kissed Wanda full on the lips.  
  
 _‘I just wanted to see what it would be like for him. To kiss you, I mean.’_  
  
Wanda smiled and ducked her head.  
  
 _‘And?’_  
  
Mary Ann didn’t reply. She just kissed Wanda again. Harder, then softer. Tommy was forgotten for the night as Mary Ann and Wanda spent hours in lazy kisses, shy smiles and whispered promises.  
  
In the morning, Wanda went home.  
  
\---  
  
They’d talked about going away to college. They spent hours discussing what colour their shared bedroom would be painted, and arguing over which subjects they’d study. But they both knew in their hearts that it wouldn’t happen. Wanda’s Momma couldn’t afford to send her to college, despite working two jobs, three at Christmas.  
  
The night before Mary Ann was due to leave, they went all the way together.  
  
‘ _No-one else can ever have this. This is ours. No matter what.’_    
  
Wanda had nodded at Mary Ann’s vehement declaration, her lip trembling. Mary Ann held her until the sun came up.   
  
\---  
  
Mary Ann was on the first flight she could get. Wanda’s Momma had been hysterical on the phone.  _‘Intensive care’_  was all that Mary Ann heard.  
  
She arrived and took in Wanda’s bruised and bloody face. Right then and there she knew she’d kill the bastard. With or without Wanda, she’d watch him breathe his last.  
  
They plotted and planned until they were sure it could be done. Then Mary Ann kissed Wanda softly, mindful of her injuries.  
  
 _‘Don’t leave me again.’_  
  
The words cut her to the quick. She pushed Wanda’s hair behind her ear and smiled.   
  
 _‘I’m stayin’.’_  
  
\---  
  
It was all relatively quick and easy; the killing. The poison worked its magic and the lake swallowed the evidence. Afterwards, they stood on the porch with a beer and watched the sun come up.   
  
Nobody cared where Earl had gone, and nobody had much of a mind to look for him. Good riddance was the common reaction.   
  
When Mary Ann pulled up in a U-haul van, folks smiled and murmured about her being such an improvement on Earl. Wanda ran out and kissed her in the yard.  
  
Their first night together was sleepless; but not through worrying about Earl.


End file.
